CSI:NY Advent Calendar
by 2NYwLove
Summary: Set mainly in a future that may or may not exist, taken from the Tumblr challenge. 25 ones-shots of mostly Flack/Gus fluff. Some team, some canon, all holiday themed.


Title: **25 Days of CSI:NY Christmas**  
Category: TV Shows » CSI: New York  
Author: mbnola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Published: 12-04-12, Updated: 12-26-12  
Chapters: 26, Words: 9,548

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistletoe**

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know, I have been MIA for freaking ever, I have tons of requests to work on the stories I already have and here I am in drabbles from the Tumblr challenge. Oh well, this is how I am easing back in after a very successful NaNoWriMo. I am stealing what I like from canon, leaving out what I don't and playing with the characters like paper dolls in an AU when I need to. Because I can. Bwahahaha! Don/Gus pairing._

**Mistletoe:**

"Wow!" Gus exclaimed, leaning against the office door, trying not to turn green from the garish tinsel strewn all over the room.

"Yes, well, what can I say?" Mac looked more than a little uncomfortable at the current state of his office.

"That Santa called and he wants his workshop back?" Gus replied.

"I think it's sweet, Christine trying to give us all a little holiday cheer," Jo cut in, stepping around Gus' form to hand a file to Mac.

Gus gave a small snort."A little?"

Mac shook his head, but secretly enjoyed having someone in his life who remained unmarred from the horrors of his job and wanted to share that with his work family. "I take it you haven't seen the break room yet?"

"There's more, dear Lord!" Gus yelped, a little afraid as to what she would find.

She stood at the glass wall staring into the break room with a cocked head, unable to take in all of the winter wonderland before her. Christine certainly had gone all out, draping every last inch of the room with glittering decorations. Gus shook her head, trying hard to get in the spirit of the season. Her transfer back to Manhattan Homicide had been truncated, and now matter what the reason, she was feeling a little Grinch-like.

Don turned around from the coffee maker, caught sight of Gus standing there and broke into a smile as he waved her in.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked hesitantly wavering at the door.

"There aren't any elves on any shelves, if that's what you mean, I checked." Don crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter with a smirk.

Gus sighed in relief and stepped in, moving towards the coffeemaker. Don didn't move, causing Gus to narrow her eyes at him. "I am allowed decaf, Detective Flack." she snarled.

His smirk broadened into a dimpled smile, as he slowly uncrossed his arms and pointed towards the ceiling where a bough of mistletoe was hanging. "And I am allowed a kiss, Detective Broussard-Flack."

"You knew that was hanging there, didn't you?" Gus asked, moving closer to his frame, suddenly forgetting about coffee.

"Yeah. Also knew you would come in here looking for coffee after you talked to Mac about your new post with SLVU."

"I was going for decaf, I swear!" Gus protested.

"I know," Don reached to pull her to him, "now about that mistletoe."

She stood on tiptoe as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Isn't this how we got in this mess to begin with?" she asked, as the kiss replaced her glower with a smile.

"I didn't need any mistletoe, sunshine," Don replied, his heated blue gaze baring down on her as he moved in for another kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hot Chocolate**

* * *

Hot Chocolate:

"Uncle Don, uncle Don!" Flack looked down at the little person jumping up and down in front of him with combination of amusement and dread. "What's up, Luce?" he asked his charge.

"Auntie Gus said if I was really good, we could get hot chocolate on the way home, have I been really good?"

"Did she?" Don shot a look at Gus who smiled at him with such a sunny disposition that he couldn't help but dimple back.

"It seemed like a good bribe," Gus replied with a shrug.

Don gave his wife a sidelong glance, "sure it did."

"You wouldn't deny your pregnant wife chocolate, would you? Especially when she has be reassigned to giving school children good touch, bad touch lessons!" Gus attempted to bat her eyelashes, but fell short, unable to gain her footing on ice skates, despite the past seven winters in New York.

"Really, sunshine, pulling that card already?" Don smirked down at Gus as she fussed with Lucy's braid, before sending her back out to the ice rink.

"I have given up bourbon, coffee and homicide, blue eyes, you really want to push it? Especially after they assigned you a hot tamale partner?" Gus shot her eyebrows up at Don, half teasing and half feeling every single pregnancy hormone.

"Gussie." Don's reply of her uncle's nickname was enough to make her blush. The couple had a long and complicated history and she despised herself for feeling any jealousy, though it was somewhat inevitable in a dual cop family.

"I know, I know. Sorry, babe, I can't help it. Apparently growing new limbs makes me crazy. Now how about we fill this one up with sugar before we get her back to her parents, because Lord knows what Danny and Linds are going to do to us once out kid pops out?"

Don and Gus leaned against the ice rink watching Lucy, each lost in their own hopes and dreams for the new life growing in Gus' womb.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Snow**

* * *

Snow:

"Why does it have to be both cold and wet?" Gus almost whined as she walked alongside Mac.

Mac shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You've been here for six winters, Gussie, how are you still not used to snow?"

"Because no one should ever be used to this!" she exclaimed as she stepped in a drift on the side of the sidewalk in order to avoid the little old lady and her walked hogging the sidewalk.

"Maybe I should get you snow boots for Christmas," Mac mused.

Gus extracted herself from the drift, brushing the snow off her jeans. "That is exactly why I am picking out Christine's gift for you. Left to your own devices, you would get that poor woman an apron."

"She does cook."

Gus gave a sigh of exasperation. "She is a restaurant owner, Uncle Mac, not some grill jockey at a diner!"

He gave his head another small shake, still amused at his niece's distaste for the snow starting to fall rapidly out of the sky, but also grateful for her acceptance of Christine's role in his life. He had been concerned how Gus would take someone other than her aunt being a more permanent fixture.

"Sapphires, I think," Gus said peering into the jewelry store window, "to match her eyes."

"How does Flack afford you?" Mac teased.

Gus turned, looking over her shoulder at her uncle with a smile. "He doesn't, but he has other charms."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Candy Canes**

* * *

Candy Canes:

"This sucks." Gus glowered across the table at Lindsay and Jo as they each enjoyed their girl's night out cocktails.

Jo rubbed a finger around the sugared rim of the martini glass and drawled, "it will be worth it, first time you lay your eyes on that darling baby, you'll forget everything you gave up, all the heartburn, the morning sickness, all of it gone like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"You're halfway there, Gus," Lindsay said, reaching across the table to squeeze her friend's forearm.

Gus half growled, taking a drink of her distinctly unfestive club soda. "Remind me to remind you of such things when you get to make Lucy a little sibling. When are you and Messer gonna get on that, anyway?"

"When we can afford the space!" Lindsay replied after a long pull on her drink. "Here," she said, fishing something out of her glass and proffering it across the way.

"Thank you dear Lord tiny baby Jesus," Gus exclaimed reaching for the candy cane and licking the four drops of cocktail off of it. "Best candy cane in the history of the planet."

Jo smiled one of her thousand watt smiles. "I hope Flack has been instructed to bring a bottle of liquor to the hospital."

"First thing on my packing list is bourbon. Second thing is coffee," Gus half-joked.

"Should make for an interesting first feeding!" Lindsay quipped.

Gus rolled her eyes. "Shut it and give me that other candy cane!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas Tree**

* * *

Christmas Tree:

"Remind me again why we let them talk us into this?" Don grumbled his breath coming out in puffs as they hiked up the steep hill.

"Because they have us wrapped around their fingers, only gonna get worse for you too, buddy!" Danny replied, gesturing at his friend with the hacksaw he was holding.

Don raised his eyebrows. "Speak for yourself, Messer, you know you can tell your daughter no every once and a while."

Danny shook his head with a wry grin. "Yeah, yeah, tell me that again in a coupla years." He stopped, surveying the tree in front of him. "Boom! This is it, this is this year's Messer Family Christmas Tree."

"I'm not sure it'll fit through your front door." Don walked around the massive tree with a doubting look on his face.

"Stop being a Scrooge and help me cut it down." Danny looked back down the hill where Lindsay and Gus were, Lucy tucked between the two of them, holding each of their hands and occasionally swinging. "And that right there is why we let them talk us into this crap," he said, pointing down at the laughing trio.

Don followed Danny's gaze, his eyes locking with Gus', her cheeks red from the cold and laughter. Her smile warmed his heart enough that he would have cut down the whole damn forest to keep her happy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Angell**

* * *

_A/N: I think it is pretty obvious that I needed to make this prompt Angell instead. I also think it may have kicked my plot bunnies into gear for Saints at the Gate, so this has some potential spoilers for that. Not nearly as fluffy, but still full of love._

* * *

December 2010

Gus sighed, moving the ornament for the fourth time. She couldn't seem to get the tree just right, a fitting metaphor for her life as of late. She couldn't help but fiddle nervously, wanting everything to be perfect before Don arrived back to his place, as she was surprising him with having decorated it in hopes of raising his holiday spirit.

They had been working on getting their relationship back on track, but there still seemed to be several ghosts haunting them. Over a year and half had passed since Jess' death, and Gus was finally not getting roused in the middle of the night with calls from bartenders wanting her to pick up Don from his latest bar stool, or occasionally the floor. She had gone to him over and over again willingly, her own grief at having turned down his engagement and then watching his relationship with Jess unfold turning her into a shell of her former self. Don's drunken companionship in her bed was better than it being empty.

A few months ago, partially with some long distance prodding from Stella (who was enjoying Gus' hometown immensely) and sage advice from her new friend Jo, Gus had eventually opened up to Don about everything and they had agreed to try again. It was easier with them not being partners, Gus having transferred over to SVS full-time, but difficult since they didn't see each other as often as they had been used to. It was unrealistic to expect that they could pick up from that long ago May day when Don proposed in an alley after the Moran bust, too much had happened since then; but they were both working on forging something new and everyone was pulling for them.

Gus found herself in the often precarious position of not knowing how often to bring up Jess, knowing that Don was still grieving the death of a woman he had loved but also continuing at creating a life with a woman he was in love with now. It would have been easier for Gus to have walked away. To have let Don go home with any number of bar skanks, drink himself into a stupor over Jessica the fallen Angell, throw away his career; but she couldn't. Even after running away from him and New York, she still loved him more than she had ever loved anyone or anything and she was determined to remain by his side.

She bent down, picking up the white and silver wrapped package that she had just placed beneath the tree, adjusting the silver bow as she heard Don's key turn in the lock. Gus spun around, both wanting to see and fearing Don's reaction.

"Whoa, have you been playing elf again?" he asked, taking in the scene in his apartment.

"Good whoa or bad whoa?" Gus asked still playing with the bow on the box she was holding.

"Good, I think, you didn't rearrange my dresser again, did you?" Don closed the distance between them, gently removing the box from Gus' hands and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Nope, I've learned your sock drawer is a sacred place," Gus laughed nervously, calming slightly as Don moved in for a kiss.

"You OK?" Don asked as broke the kiss off, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Gus nodded, a lump in her throat. "Trying to be. I just...want you happy, that's all I have ever wanted, you know that, right?"

His blue eyes locked on her green ones and he gave her a slow, dimpled smile. It was true things had been anything but easy between them, though Gus had seen him through his darkest hours without balking and had in many ways brought him back to life. He couldn't forget Jess, never would, but he had an even longer history with Gus and their bond was powerful. "I am happy, sunshine, what do you need me to do, dance a jig?"

Gus gave a more sincere laugh at the thought, "nah, don't want you to embarrass yourself, Donnie boy."

She turned, reaching for the box on the table. "Here, I noticed you didn't have a tree topper when I got out the decorations last weekend, so I picked up this for you." It was an understatement, she had actually had the topper made at a doll shop, picking it up just that afternoon.

Don smirked at her as he undid the box, slipping the cover off the box. His smirk fell away as a serious expression took its place. "Gus, I-" he broke off, sitting down on the sofa and rubbing a hand over his face.

Gus remained standing next to the tree, full of trepidation. "I hope it's OK, I just felt like she's watching over you every day out in the field, so I thought she should watch over your tree too." Gus watched as Don removed the figure from the box, carefully crafted brunette curls cascading over the navy clad form. Complete with navy feathered wings and a miniature detective badge, the topper was every bit the embodiment of Jessica Angell's spirit.

"I don't even know what to say." Don did seem at a loss for words, his usual snark replaced by blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I hope you like it. I know I may have avoided talking about Jess, but you loved her Don, she was a part of your life and I love you, so that makes her part of my life, our lives, as well."

Don stood, walking over to the tree and placing the angel, no, Angell, on top with care. He turned back to Gus, a deeply sincere expression on his face."I love it, you can't know how much it means to me that you would do this. And I love you, Augusta Broussard, I'm not letting you run away from me this time either." He pulled her to him, meaning every last word and sealing it with a kiss as the spirit of Angell watched over them with her blessing.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pie**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gus couldn't help but laugh at the hopping figure curse in front of her. "You alright, sugar?" she asked, pouring a glass of milk and sliding it across the table.

An unintelligible mumble came out as Adam drained half the glass. He swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. "Yeah, fine, you just should have warned me."

"I tried, but you dove into that pie like you haven't eaten in weeks. Mac not giving you lunch breaks again?"

"He is, but it's pie!" Adam's expression was one of childlike wonder, leaving Gus to suppress a giggle.

"Did I hear something about pie?" A voice queried from behind them.

"Sure did. Apple, pecan or sweet potato, take your pick!" Gus replied, gesturing at the two pies sitting on the counter and sliding a plate over to Sheldon.

"Do I have to pick only one?" He asked with a hang dog expression.

"My God, y'all act like no one ever feeds you and I know for a fact Lindsay just brought in a big tray of Mama Messer's spaghetti!"

Adam gestured his fork, "but it's pie!"

"And the holidays," Sheldon added, "though I do have to say I don't know how Flack hasn't gained a hundred pounds since you two got married." Gus gave her friend a mischievous grin, but remained quiet.

Jo entered the break room, sniffing. "Is my nose right in telling me there is both pecan and sweet potato pie in here?"

"You are correct on both accounts, plus apple for the yanks."

"Have I mentioned how much I enjoy having another southern gal around here, especially one that loves to cook?" Jo drawled.

"Don't forget about watching college football," Gus added with a hip bump, pulling the apple pie away from Adam, who was about to stick his fork in the pie tin.

"Even if you cheer for the wrong team," Jo teased.

"We can't all be perfect."

Sheldon swallowed his bite with a sigh, "maybe not but this pie is. Please tell me I'm invited over for Christmas Eve."

"Of course, y'all are family, after all."

"Good, but I hope you plan on making more pie," he quipped, pointing to Adam who had wolfed down a good half of the apple pie.

"What?" Adam said, noticing everyone staring at him, "it's hella good pie."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tinsel**

* * *

Gus met Lindsay at the exit to the lab, smiling as Lucy ran up to greet her mother, full of energy. Her smile turned into a laugh as she took in her friend's disheveled appearance. "You are aware you are covered in glitter, right, Linds?"

Lindsay stood after giving Lucy a big hug and several kisses. "Yeah, I've spent the past four hours attempting to print a 100 yards of tinsel. Do you know how hard it is to print tinsel?"

"I'm beginning to get an idea," Gus replied, pulling an errant strand from out of her friend's hair.

Lindsay grimaced, grabbing at the strand. "Dammit, that could be evidence!"

Lucy tugged on the hem of Lindsay's shirt, "you aren't supposed to say that word, mommy, that's another quarter in the swear jar".

Gus stopped walking, looking at her friend in disbelief. "Swear jar, was that your idea or Messer's?"

Lindsay shook her head, fishing a quarter out of her pocket, "I don't remember, but I can tell you it is a really bad idea. And a really expensive one with two cops."

"Duly noted, no swear jar. I really should start taking notes."

"Start?" Lindsay smiled, "you should have started the day you and Don met. But don't worry, I could fill a encyclopedia's worth."

Not content with being left out, Lucy ran in front of them, rushing to push the elevator button. "Mommy, Auntie Gus is making us hot chocolate when we decorate the tree!"

Lindsay groaned, causing Gus to ask, "hope that's OK, she got all green cards in school this week."

"That is wonderful, Luce! It's fine, Gus, I am just not feeling very festive at this moment and guess what Danny's favorite thing on the tree is?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess tinsel," Gus paused, reaching into her tote for a five dollar bill. "Here, Lucy, this is for your jar, how about you give mommy the night off?"

Lucy took it gladly while Lindsay mouthed "thank you," over her daughter's head.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ice Skating**

* * *

"I don't know why y'all think I would be any good at this!" Gus exclaimed from the bench, as Sheldon carefully wrapped her ankle.

"Jo seems to be doing just fine, so don't give me any of the belle crap!" Danny said, pointing his chin toward the rink where Jo was teaching Lucy how to spin on the ice.

"Shove it, Messer," Gus growled. Danny quickly moved behind Don, out of Gus' lunge.

"Don't look at me to save you, Dan-o!" Don said, placing the ice pack on Gus' rapidly swelling knee. "Gussie, I don't understand, you didn't even step onto the ice yet."

"It is a rare and raw talent," Gus replied, wincing as Sheldon instructed her to attempt to put weight on her foot.

"Nothing's broken, as far as I can tell, but you are going to have to stay off that leg for a few days. I'm sure you have crutches." His tone was teasing, but his expression was concerned.

"I practically keep 'em in the trunk," Don replied, helping Gus to her feet and tucking her to him for support. Waving Sheldon and a Danny off to rejoin the crowd on the ice.

"Y'all are so supportive," Gus said, trying to not snap.

Don pulled her into a hug, and then a kiss. "Come on, Grace, let me get you home and off your feet."

"Fine, but I don't want to be hearing about this forever," she glowered, her pride more wounded than her leg.

"Ya won't hear a peep out of me," he replied, helping her into the car and giving her a long look, "you do pretty good off your feet ya know." Don deflected her playful punch with a long kiss, ending her argument. Though as he turned the key in the ignition he added, "you do know the rest of them will never let you live this down."

"Acutely, guess this also means I don't stand a chance taking Adam's spot away from him on the hockey team, huh?"

"Kinda requires you to actually be able to, ya know, stand on the ice, sunshine."

Gus rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his dimpled grin.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Frost**

* * *

_A/N: Feel like I don't have a good grasp on the timeline, but whatever, fluff and love._

Gus sighed as she pulled on her coat and wrapped a scarf around her in the half dark apartment. It had been a rough few days with little to no sleep and she was overwhelmed with all she had to do to get ready for hosting Christmas Eve this year. She kicked herself for not taking Jo up on her offer to open the restaurant for the gang, but the woman had enough on her plate dealing with the lab crew day in and day out. The Messers had hosted last year, but with their move out to Queens, no one wanted to travel that far if they got called back in to work. Don kept telling her to not worry about it, that no one was expecting a big affair, but Gus wanted to make things special. The last year had been such a time of change and healing for many of them in so many ways, that Gus desperately wanted them all to have one night of merriment. She closed her eyes for a moment, desperately wanting to climb back into bed. But Don was already pulling the car around downstairs, after acting odd and on edge for days, he had insisted upon driving her out to Crown Point and her semi-permanent Brooklyn post. "Another day, another dollar," she sighed, pulling on her gloves knowing the temperature had dipped even lower over night.

Don was leaning against the car, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face as he looked at his watch.

"I do know how to operate the subway, Detective Flack, I can get myself to work," Gus said, coming out of the building.

His head shot up in her direction and she tried to ignore the clenching of his jaw. "No, I want to do this." His tone was resolute, though Gus couldn't figure out his insistence. Until he moved away from the passenger door he had been leaning on. She blinked, fearing she was hallucinating after not having had enough coffee. Don cocked his head at her, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Well?"

She continued to gape at the letters carved into the thick frost on the window, trying to make sense of them. Gus was pretty sure they said "Marry me" with a stick drawing of the sun for 'sunshine' but she couldn't believe it was true. "Don, is that? Did you just? What about? Are you sure?" she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Don reached into the pocket of his coat with a smirk, pulling out the square velvet box. "That isn't really the answer I was looking for, sunshine, why ya gotta always make this so hard?"

Gus finally nodded, swallowing back tears of joy. "Is that a yes?" Her reply was leap and kiss that pinned him back up against the car, the heat of which nearly melted all of Flack's careful etching. Frost may have covered the city with its icy sting, but there was none to be found in either of their hearts anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Eggnog**

* * *

_A/N: Mac and Gus Uncle/Niece fluff, please R&R to help me going on this so I can get back to Saints at the Gate!_

"Sugar, when are you gonna realize you cannot hold your eggnog?" Gus drawled, half dragging Adam up from the chair he was sprawled in.

"Thas 'cause no one put all the bourbons in it." Adam punctuated his slurred words with a hiccup.

Gus attempted to look at innocent as possible, as Mac shook his head at his niece and his employee. "Not all the bourbon, I swear!"

"At least he isn't on call tonight," Mac replied, a slight smile showing, happy his 'family' was all together and enjoying themselves, though some to a greater extent than others.

Gus, huffed, trying to maneuver Adam's dead weight. "Stop looking so smug and help me get him to the guest bed, Uncle Mac!"

"Fine, Augusta, though for the record, I am not looking smug." Mac propped up Adam from the other side and moved him through the apartment.

Gus let out a gust of air as she flopped Adam's snoring form on the bed. "Coulda fooled me." She wrestled off his shoes and worked to tuck him under the blanket as Mac turned to leave.

He paused at the doorway, turning back towards Gus. "I am feeling content, if you must know."

Gus broke into a smile, walked over to Mac and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I am glad to hear that, Mac, but I'm waiting for happy, and I don't like waiting."

"You did wait a long time for that ring," Mac remarked, tapping Gus' left hand.

"Didn't say I liked it! Be safe out there, OK?" Gus said, giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Gussie," Mac said as he gave her arm a squeeze before leaving.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cider**

* * *

"Never thought I would see the day that you would be drinking cider without any rum in it!" Sam gawked at Gus, who was currently making a face into her steaming mug.

Gus wrinkled her nose, "ugh, me neither. I respect you for your decision to not drink, but this stuff tastes weird without something in it."

Don took a large swig of his and with a mischievous grin quipped, "mine tastes just fine!"

Sam was quicker on the take than Gus, punching her big brother in the shoulder. "Yeah, that's because you spiked yours, you big dope! Don't think I didn't notice you digging in Gram's liquor cabinet the second her back was turned," she shook her head and gestured, "I don't know how you put up with him, Gus, thank the dear lord someone took him off our hands!"

Don mock rubbed at his arm, pouting. "What, it isn't every year I have two designated drivers for the horrible Christmas light extravaganza, thought I would take advantage." He shrugged.

"Taking advantage of your pregnant wife, Donnie, that's low," Sam volleyed back.

Gus sat back, absently rubbing at her rounding stomach, happy to see the two siblings so comfortable with each other. She had missed moments such as these growing up an only child and she also knew that the eldest and youngest Flack siblings had not always has such an easy going relationship.

"Nothing, you aren't going to come to my defense?" Don asked, giving Gus a petulant look.

"Not without anything in my cider, babe. And seeing as how your sister is driving, I'm calling shotgun. You and your cider can have the backseat all to yourself."

"Last time I ever drink when you can't," Don grumbled.

Sam and Gus both snickered. Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I'll leave you alone to kick my brother's ass for that one. I'm gonna go start the car."

"Oh please, like you don't catch a beer every time you are with Danny in his 'workshop'. Speaking of which, have you informed the Messers that they are stop number four on our hideous light display tour this year?" Gus smirked as Don helped her to her feet.

Don shook his head. "I didn't have the heart to tell Dan-o, he was so damn proud. I might start calling him Griswald though."

* * *

**Chapter 13: Peppermint**

* * *

_Peppermint:_

"I'm just saying, I don't understand how he doesn't like peppermint, I mean who doesn't like peppermint?" Adam looked at Gus with exasperation.

Gus sighed, pouring them both more beer from the pitcher on the table. "My Uncle. But really, Adam, it isn't that weird."

Adam gestured wildly. "Yes, yes it is, what's next he never believed in Santa Claus, he doesn't like peeps?" He took a long swallow of beer, happy to have the chance to catch up with his friend. He was glad Gus and Flack were back together, but he missed being able to go to shows with her and hangout with someone who didn't seem like they were just humoring his oddness. OK and maybe he had developed a bit of a crush on her while she was single and Flack and Angell were together, but still...

"Adam, hey, Adam, where did you go, sugar?" Gus waved her hand in front of his face until he focused again."As I was saying, I don't know about the Santa Claus bit, but I wouldn't put it past him and peeps are disgusting and I don't know why the exist."

"You don't like peeps?" Adam looked horrified.

Gus laughed heartily, raising her glass. "Don't look so worried, darlin', it wasn't like I said I didn't like beer! As for Uncle Mac, don't worry about it. So you got his name in Secret Santa, so you bought him a five foot tall peppermint candy cane, no big deal. Lucy is about to get her socks knocked off. Mind you Lindsay will be less than pleased, but whatever, it is nice to see Mac spoiling a kid."

"I guess, so, but not liking peppermint?"

"Let it go, Adam, and let's move up front, band's about to start."

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gingerbread**

* * *

_A/N: Ugh, after reading about the horrible news out of CT, I needed a little holiday cheer and fluff..._

"How did you ever think this was a good idea, Linds?" Gus asked, wiping a trail of frosting across her head. "And don't think I don't see you snickering over there Donnie boy!"

Don and Danny both froze, caught red handed. Though Gus did make quite the sight, the heat of the kitchen had curled her hair into a wild mane and she was wearing more frosting than there was on the gingerbread. They looked at each other, not wanting to agitate her further, as Gus' pregnancy hormones had made her more than a little emotional.

"Back away slowly, man, no one gets hurt," Danny muttered, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Daniel Messer, don't you dare make fun of a pregnant woman," Lindsay chided, waving her spatula at her husband.

Gus gave a heavy sigh, blowing her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. It is a great idea, Lindsay, but maybe making a whole gingerbread lab was a little bigger undertaking than we anticipated. And I'm sorry I snapped at you two, even if you are not helping!"

Lindsay shot the men a look. "Yeah, aren't you two supposed to be watching Lucy so she doesn't find any of her presents?"

"She's fine, she can't get up into the attic without a ladder anyways, calm down, Montana, Christmas is going to be great. It's Christmas Eve I'm not looking forward to." He grimaced, before turning to Don. "Come on, Flack, let's clear out of here before they can sucker us into helping."

Don raised his eyebrows, wondering what had his friend worried about Christmas Eve, normally Mama Messer put on the whole Feast of the Fishes and a good time was had by all. Gus caught his look and turned her head slightly, silently communicating to him he should see what was going on. He nodded, pulling his wife into a sticky hug before following after his friend.

"What was that about?" Gus asked, as soon as they overheard Lucy's squeals of delight over getting to play with her father and uncle.

Lindsay shrugged, carefully placing the gingerbread sofa in the replica of Mac's office. "Mama drama. She wants to know when we are popping out more kids, when we are moving next door to her in Yonkers, when I'm going to quit my job, when Danny is going to stop being a cop."

Gus rolled her eyes, "Good Lord, sometimes being an orphan has its benefits." She studied Lindsay for a moment before realizing her friend would rather talk about anything else. "Now how about we make some gingerbread lab rats?"

* * *

**Chapter 15: Presents**

* * *

_A/N: Super short but super cute glimpse into the future..._

"You think maybe you went a little overboard there, sunshine?" Don asked, surveying the living room. Gus had clearly been busy wrapping presents, and now they were all underneath the tree though you could scarcely see the tree.

"You only have one first Christmas, Flack!" Gus protested, fluffing one last bow and stepping back to survey her efforts.

Don smirked, "which they won't remember, plus they'll probably want to play with the boxes more than the toys."

Gus stood on tiptoe, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Oh, bah-humbug, you Scrooge. It isn't that bad. There's also stuff for your family, and the team and the angel tree family we adopted and..."

Don's smirk turned into a wide smile, as he took in her excitement. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into an embrace. "So how long we got before the Messer's are back with the twins? Because I got a present I want to give you." His blue eyes glittered lasciviously as his lips met hers causing Gus to forget all about the gifts under the tree.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fireplace**

* * *

"I don't think the flue is open," Gus coughed, as smoke filled the cabin.

"Thank you, Smokey the friggin' Bear," Don said, sticking his head up the chimney and jiggling the lever. He growled as it stuck, forcing it until it gave way. His grand plans for a romantic weekend getaway were quickly turning to crap. Don knew that most often Gus' birthday was glossed over with Christmas madness, the perils of being a Boxing Day baby, not to mention they both usually got stuck working holidays being singles. He hoped their recent engagement would put an end to that, but he also didn't count on it. They had managed to carve out three days off between Christmas and New Year's and Don had surprised Gus with a cabin getaway upstate where there was no crime and little in the way of cell phone signal.

"Sorry, baby, just trying to help," Gus said, a grin spreading across her face as she took in Don's soot covered appearance.

"Whaddya grinning at? Hand me another log, would ya?"

Don scowled, only eliciting a laugh from Gus as she handed him the wood. "Anyone ever tell you you are darn cute when you glower?"

"No hasn't really come up in interrogation. Good to know I am amusing the skels by being cute." His attempts at rancor failed as he took in Gus biting her lip as she tried to not laugh. "Oh, yuck it up, sunshine. Have fun at my expense."

"Donald Flack, Jr. why are you in such a bad mood? We have three whole days off of work, in a row, which is a true Christmas Miracle, it is just you and I and our imaginations in a cabin in the middle of nowhere and in case you didn't notice, your fiancee packed a rather tiny bag, meaning she wasn't planning on wearing much while here!"

"Well, when you put it that way," Don replied, jumping back as embers danced out of the fireplace as the latest logs caught fire.

"Yeah, I thought so, as long as you don't burn off any important bits trying to build that damn fire."

Don replaced the fireplace screen, turning to Gus with a knowing look in his eyes, "I see your point, who needs a damn fire, we can come up with other ways to keep each other warm."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Stockings**

* * *

Gus put her finger to her lips as Don came in the door, giving him a kiss before he could get his coat off. He look at her curiously, but with a large dimpled smile. He went about his normal routine of storing his gun in the safe by the door, hanging up his coat and scarf, slipping out of his shoes.

Gus leaned against the wall of the entry way, studying her husband of what some days seemed like centuries and others seemed like seconds. His hair was almost completely gray now, but having gone gray early, it suited him. Don's blue eyes were as piercing as ever, though like her own were surrounded by a few more lines. He was still tall, strong, and handsome; not to mention one of the highest rated cops around. Newly minted as a Lieutenant there was talk of him becoming Captain of the 1-2 squad whenever Daddino decided to finally retire.

"What's the sushing for, sunshine?" Don whispered in his wife's ear.

"You'll see," she replied, leading him by his tie down the hall to the living room of their brownstone.

She stopped in the doorway to the living room, leaning into Don as he stopped to take in the scene. A carefully decorated living room with a tree filling half of it, lights strung with care and ornaments weighing down every branch. Still a Louisiana girl at heart, the whole house decorated with Gus' love looked like it could be in the bayou.

On the overstuffed sectional sat Mac, surrounded by the Flack twins, the three Messer children and the youngest of the 'lab brood', Mikayla Hawkes.

"Again, again, Grandpa Mac!" the elder (by three minutes) Flack twin demanded.

Mac gave a chuckle, "you know, I know you can read this all by yourselves."

"It isn't the same!" Lucy Messer said with a roll of her eyes, giving away her tween angst.

Flack and Gus both bit their lips, not wanting to ruin the moment. Mac drew a large breath and cleared his throat before flipping the book back to the beginning. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there..."

Don wrapped his arms around Gus, their bodies fitting together like a key into a lock. He gently nuzzled her neck.

She couldn't help but grin, "You know, Lieutenant Flack, I think I may have loved you since the first Christmas I knew you."

"Well, Doctor Broussard-Flack, I hope you know I plan on loving you every Christmas we have left."

* * *

**Chapter 18: Cookies**

* * *

Gus cocked an arm on her hip, slitting her eyes at Adam and Sheldon in complete exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell y'all they are pralines, not cookies. Help me out here, Jo!" Gus looked at Jo imploringly, but her friend just shook her head with a smile.

"I don't think they care what you call them, Gus, they are going to eat 'em up in a snap no matter what."

Gus gave a small growl. Don came through the break room, hunting better coffee than down in the pit but pleased to find a spread of sweet treats thanks to Jo and Gus' recent baking extravaganza. He swiped one with his large hand, pausing before devouring it. "Good, you made those nut cookie things, these are really good."

Gus' growl grew. "Praw-leens, not pray-leens or nut clusters or candy or cookies, what is wrong with y'all?"

Adam snatched his hand back from the tray in fear and Sheldon shook his head in an attempt to hide his laughter. Jo shot them a looks as Don gently led Gus away by her elbow. After checking to make sure the hallway was empty, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sunshine, you think maybe you're making a bigger deal out of this Christmas than you need to be?"

Gus sighed, she knew she was, hell she had an Angell angel created for the top of Don's tree not to mention the hours of baking, shopping, wrapping and decorating she had done for the team. But it was the first Christmas she felt like part of something again, the first Christmas where things were getting back to normal. Not to mention she and Don were finally in a good place again. "Yeah, I probably am, but I just want everything to be perfect."

"Nothing's ever perfect, you know that Gus, but it will be as close as it can be because of you. OK?" He gave her a quick kiss before turning away.

"OK, and thanks, blue eyes, but they still are called pralines!" Gus called after him.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Santa**

* * *

Gus caught sight of herself in the mirror over the couch in the living room, making a face and pulling down the hem of her dress."I look ridiculous!"

"You look hot, too hot maybe, we're going to visit sick kids, sunshine, and I worry any adolescent boys might stroke out," Flack raised his eyebrows from the doorway where he was waiting, "now grab your elf ears and let's go!"

"If one more person makes a comment about stuffing my stocking or tries to touch my candy cane, I swear to Christ!" Gus yelped as they climbed the stairs of the subway, "why did we take the train, you know what MTA should stand for."

Flack stopped her at the top of the stairs, moving them out of the flow of traffic. He flicked the bell on the end of her cap, ignoring her scowl when he did so."What happened to all your Christmas spirit, Gus?"

Gus crossed her arms across her chest with a half pout."Y'all kept calling my pralines cookies!"

"Uh-uh, babe, not buying it, I know how excited you have been about Christmas this year and after everything you did for me, I know this is something bigger than cookies, excuse me, pralines. So spill!"

"I feel ridiculous, as much as I did when we had to go hand out toys at that shelter, I'm not 22 anymore, Don, I'm too flipping old to be prancing around with my ho ho hos hanging out." She took in his smirk and gave him a playful swat, "don't give me that smirk, blue eyes, you're the one that gets to dress up as Santa this time!"

"Yeah, told Mac he wouldn't catch me dead in that friggin' elf costume again, you could have told him the same thing." Don pulled down the white beard he was wearing and caught Gus' arm. "Besides, I was kind of hoping when we were done I could stuff your-"

"Don Flack, I will shove this candy cane right up your-"

"You guys coming or what?" Danny called from across the way, looking less than pleased in his own elf costume.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sled**

* * *

"And that is why you should never use a trash can lid as a sled!" Sid proclaimed after going over in grisly detail an autopsy he had performed on a victim who had been impaled while sledding in Central Park.

"Wicked!" Adam proclaimed from across the table, pulling up short when he saw his friend turning green. "Gus, you OK?"

"Fine, just fine," she said, all put shoving him to the floor in order to get out of the booth.

"What's up with her, usually she loves a good autopsy story?" Adam asked, turning to watchGus' form rushing for the bathroom with her hand clapped over her hand.

Sid exchanged a long look with Sheldon, who was sitting next to him and took in Gus' still full pint glass. "If I were to surmise a guess, Mr. Ross, I think we should switch to gentler subjects for the rest of lunch."

"So I can't talk about the time I broke my tibia snowboarding, bone snapped piercing right th-"

Sheldon cleared his throat as he saw Gus making her way back to the booth, "Gentler, buddy, and you might want to think about buying Flack some cigars."

"Cigars, Don doesn't smoke cigars, oh, OH!" Adam exclaimed as Gus arrived back at the booth. He almost tripped over himself, settling her back into the booth.

Gus glowered at him, turning her attention toward Sid and Sheldon. She should have known she couldn't hide anything from those two, though she accepted the crackers Sid slid in her direction with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Snowman**

* * *

"I just think it's sexist to only make snowmen, Danny, and I want Lucy to grow up knowing she is of an equal gender!" Lindsay chastised her husband as he put the finishing touches on his last snowman.

Gus and Don turned away from the other couple, trying to hide their laughter.

Lindsay turned her glower towards them."Laugh away, you two, when that baby comes, everything will change, especially if it is a girl."

"I don't think it matters what it is, Montana, their world is about to get rocked no matter what," he pulled her to him with a kiss, before turning to his daughter. "What do you think, Goose, do we need a snow woman?" he asked, kneeling in front of her in the freshly fallen snow.

A grin spread across Lucy's round face, "yes, because we need to make a mommy snow person and an Auntie Gussie snow person and an Aunt Jo-Jo snow person and a-"

"OK, OK, I get the picture, lots more snow people. We might freeze before we get these all made."

"Especially since there's actually two extra you need to make, Danno," Don said, wrapping an arm around Gus.

"Whaddya mean two more, we hire more lab rats without me knowing?" Danny asked, helping Lucy with her snow person.

"Not exactly, Messer," Gus replied, rubbing her rapidly expanding stomach.

Lindsay caught on faster than her husband, "are you saying what I think you're saying? Two baby Flacks?"

Don and Gus nodded, taking in their friends' look of shock.

"Twins, boom! Good luck with that, buddy," Danny replied, pulling his best friend into a bear hug with a broad grin.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Jingle Bells**

* * *

"Make it stop, Don, for the love of God!" Gus groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. It was their first day off in far too long and they had celebrated more than a little the night before, the lab team throwing them an impromptu engagement party at Sully's. "I feel like there are twelve drummers drumming in my head."

Don pulled himself up to a seated position, groggy, but smiling down at Gus' naked form. "I don't understand how you can drink a fifth of bourbon but a couple of glasses of champagne and you turn into the Grinch. It's just bells, sunshine."

"Hells bells," Gus grumbled, pulling the sheet around her and going over to the window. "Jesus Christ!" she swore, after looking throw the blinds.

"Reason for the season," Don replied, tugging on the sheet, trying to get her back to bed.

"It's the annual bell concert in Gramercy Park, this isn't going to end for hours."

"Then maybe we need to make our own concert?" Don said, flashing his baby blues at Gus in a way that made her weak at the knees.

"Fine, but you are making me breakfast after and the biggest pot of coffee ever!" she retorted, letting the sheet fall to the floor.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Carols**

* * *

Don sat in the living room, lit only by the glow of the Christmas lights and a table lamp. He rolled up his shirt sleeves, listening to Gus' voice filtering in from the nursery as she worked to put both twins to sleep at the same time. She had set out a beer for him before heading in, he opened it, taking a long swig before thanking his lucky stars he had convinced her to marry him and have his children.

Don looked reluctantly at the stack of files he had been forced to bring home. He felt bad, knowing that Gus missed active detective work, but she had decided to take a lower risk post when she found out she was pregnant and had stayed in it after returning from maternity leave. He turned to smile at her as he heard her carefully shutting the french doors to the nursery.

"I am pretty sure this is my new favorite carol," Gus said, half falling onto the sofa as she gave her husband a kiss.

"What one is that, sunshine?" Don asked, flipping through the files with one hand, wrapping her against him with his other arm.

Gus leaned, turning the video monitor towards them, flipping it on. The image that filled the screen was of the Flack twins, asleep in their cribs, thumbs tucked in their tiny mouths. Don stopped, moving his files aside, the sight of his children causing his heart to swell with love and pride. "Silent night, at least for the moment," she said, leaning back into him, happy all was calm and bright in that moment.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chestnuts**

* * *

"You are happy, right, Gussie?" Mac asked softly, walking through the rapidly falling snow with his niece, the blue bag holding the sapphire earring she had picked out for him to buy for Christine. He was glad she and Flack had seemed to work out whatever demons had been haunting them over the past year plus, considering their less than a week old engagement.

"Of course, Uncle Mac, I am engaged to someone who gave me a second chance I didn't deserve, I have a job I'm good at and I love, I have you and the rest of the lab family to spend the holidays with and it is that time of year they sell the best roasted Chestnuts in the world!" Gus exclaimed, stopping by one of the smoking carts. "Now what about you, Uncle Mac, are you happy?"

"I would say I am getting there," Mac replied, taking the cone Gus offered him.

Gus rolled her eyes before smiling, "I'll take what I can get, but I am totally asking Santa to bring you happiness for Christmas!"

Mac couldn't help but chuckle in reply, getting closer and closer to elusive happiness.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Christmas Movies**

* * *

Detective Don Flack arrived home late, later than he would have liked, but they had finally caught a good lead on his latest case. He had felt obligated to follow it through to the end, even though it meant being away from his family until the wee hours of the morning. He sighed, shrugging out of his coat, hanging it on the coat rack, mindlessly putting his gun and badge in the small safe next to Gus'. He slipped out of his shoes, padding as quietly as possible through their apartment. He stopped to take it in, knowing that they were rapidly outgrowing the place Gus had purchased upon moving here from New Orleans. He would miss this place, for all the ups and downs it had held, it had always held her and she would always have hold of his heart.

Don paused at the switch for the Christmas lights, debating if he should turn them off. He gave a little smile and nod to the angel in the form of Angell on top, sending a prayer up to his former partner, liking to think she was watching over him and helping him get home safe every night. He wouldn't ever be able to express how much it meant to him the Gus had more than come to terms with his relationship with Jess, had understood it without question, even if it was something they both had to heal from. Maybe because of it, their relationship was stronger than it would have been otherwise.

Don rubbed his neck and loosened his tie before rolling up his shirt sleeves. He gently eased open the door to the bedroom, his heart catching as he took in Gus' form splayed out on the bed, her golden waves hiding her sleeping face. Don tiptoed over, brushing back her hair and giving her a light kiss. She barely stirred, exhausted with the balance of being a loving wife/mother and NYPD detective, not to mention she had practically turned into one of Santa's elves this year. "Love you, sunshine," he whispered, reaching for the baby monitor on her nightstand. He padded back out to the living room, looking down at the two cribs on the screen and his sleeping children, knowing they would be waking for their middle of the night feeding soon. He sighed, more out of love than exhaustion, though there was plenty of that to go around. The team had been more than helpful, keeping with their lab family mentality, something else Don was eternally thankful for this Christmas. He set the monitor down on the coffee table, heading to the kitchen to prep two bottles before the smallest Flacks arose.

Don's timing was perfect, having pulled the second bottle from its warmer just as he heard the twin's murmuring over the monitor. "Hey there, little monsters, did you tucker out your mother again?" he asked in greeting as he eased open the doors to the nursery. Coos and gurgles greeted him as he seamlessly lifted each infant with ease, changing them, and cradling one in each arm. It had taken weeks of practice to be able to handle having twins, even with the aforementioned help, but Don felt like he was finally starting to get the hang out it. He had a hard time imagining a better time at 2am than nestled on the couch with his children, his wife sleeping peacefully steps away. How much his life had changed over the years, and so much for the better.

He finished the feeding and burping, a twin nestled in the crook of each arm, the lights of the tree and glow of the television casting the only light around. "No telling on me, you little monsters, even your mom doesn't know this is my favorite Christmas movie, she thinks it is _A Christmas Story, _but I've watched it every year since my Gram first showed it to me. No selling me out, wouldn't want anyone thinking I've gone soft in my old age." The only reply was a soft sleeping murmur from one of the twins and the opening credits to _It's a Wonderful Life_.

* * *

_A/N: I hope y'all have enjoyed this little Christmas challenge fluff, I think it has finally helped me to wake up my plot bunnies. Happy Holidays to you and yours, whatever you celebrate, wherever you are!_


End file.
